worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoga
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Yoga course. Yoga * Add free, open Yoga courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Found this helpful, new, restorative Yoga poses' web site - http://www.restorativeyogaposes.com/index.php/poses/ - and added it below in the Websites' section here at free, open WUaS, where you'll also find a helpful, restorative Yoga poses' YouTube channel below in the Video and Audio section - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Yoga#Select_Video_and_Audio - all for exploring lovely Yoga in the comfort of from your computer or in your own home. :) Delicious and wonderful yoga ~ play with restorative & regenerative yoga for inner body butter. A first-thing-in-the-morning daily yoga position practice, soon after eliciting the relaxation response, has so many 'ecological' benefits ... http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Yoga ... What would secular or nontheist yoga look like & how to develop a delight and bliss yoga pose practice? Invitation to add to this wiki Yoga subject page here at WUaS. What would evolutionary biology yoga look like? http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Yoga .‎... engaging the 3 - 100 million species emerging due to genetic replication ... what's cheetah pose? what's giraffe pose ... how will these affect the billions of cells in the bodymind? ... and evolution by natural selection. ... just did shoulder stand (and a number of other inverted poses) for the first time in a little while, and I felt how nice they are, once again ... (8~)) ... MMmmmm, that regenerative yoga neurophysiology ... http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Neurophysiology :) What does 'self study' in the context of 'evolutionary biological yoga' (informed by primatology) look like in terms of eliciting the neurophysiology of loving bliss? ... Are Patanjali's sutras a logical / evolutionary biological / sensible / nonharming place to begin in thinking about this? Here's the wiki Yoga subject at World University and School for sharing ideas about this ... http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Yoga ... that is for wiki teaching and learning ... Bathtub, or shower, yoga can be so nice to explore on one's own, for the tranquility of the relaxation response in warm water; and so many benefits come for simply doing yoga movement~practicing~play (especially when it's pleasurable / enjoyable yogasana), - and for such a low cost. Lotus in your bathtub! :) Creative yoga practicing? ... Creative yogasana PLAYING ... explore & wiggle around in your favorite poses ... and everyday for at least 15 minutes, because then the creative play exploration can grow and flower ? Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. Select Bibliographies Select Blogs, Twitters, etc. Easy Ashtanga. 2011. Easy Ashtanga. easyashtanga.blogspot.com. Dr. joseph michael levry Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Dederer, Claire. 2010. Why Americans Love Yoga: It has taken a century and a half to discover the secret to its appeal. July 12. Slate Magazine. Paul, Annie Murphy. 2012. Going to the Mats: ‘The Science of Yoga’ Considers the Practice’s Benefits. February 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Select Books Alter, Joseph S. 2004. Yoga in Modern India: The Body between Science and Philosophy. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. Broad, William J. 2012. The Science of Yoga: The Risks and Rewards. New York, NY: Simon and Schuster. Brunton, Paul. 1984 (1935). A Search in Secret India. (Rev. ed.). Weiser Books. Devi, Indra. 1953. Forever Young, Forever Healthy. Forrest, Ana. 2004. Yoga 5-Day Intensive Course (CDs & Book) Spiral-bound. Mossy Knolls Production. Gune, Jagannath G. 1931. Asanas. Holleman, Dona. 1981. Centering Down. Printed in Italy by Tipografia Giuntina, Firenze. Florence, Italy: Self-published. http://www.donaholleman.com/books/index.htm Holleman, Dona (and Gabriella Giubilaro, photog.). 1984. Asana in Photo. Printed in Italy by Tipografia Giuntina, Firenze. Florence, Italy: Self-published. http://www.donaholleman.com/books/index.htm Holleman, Dona. 1984. Yoga Syllabus for Teacher and Student. (Complementary to "Asana in Photo"). Printed in Italy by Tipografia Giuntina, Firenze. Florence, Italy: Self-published. http://www.donaholleman.com/books/index.htm Iyengar. B.K.S. 1995 (1965). Light on Yoga: The Bible of Modern Yoga. (Rev. ed). Schocken. Iyengar, B.K.S. 2001. Yoga: The Path to Holistic Health. London: Dorling Kindersley. Iyengar, Geeta S. 2002. Yoga: A Gem for Women. (rev. ed.). Timeless Books. van Kooten, Victor. 1998. "From Inside Out" Book I, "A Yoga Notebook" from the teachings of Angela and Victor. Berkeley, CA: Ganesha Press. van Kooten, Victor. 2000. "From Inside Out" Book II, "A Yoga Notebook" from the teachings of Angela and Victor. Berkeley, CA: Ganesha Press. van Kooten, Victor. 2003. "Body Energy, From Inside Out" Book III, "A Yoga Notebook" from the teachings of Angela and Victor. Berkeley, CA: Ganesha Press. van Kooten, Victor. 2006. "Living Breath, From Inside Out" Book IV, "A Yoga Notebook" from the teachings of Angela and Victor.. Berkeley, CA: Ganesha Press. Lasater, Judith. 1995. Relax and Renew: Restful Yoga for Stressful Times. Rodmell Press. McGonigal, Kelly. 2009. Yoga for Pain Relief: Simple Practices to Calm Your Mind & Heal Your Chronic Pain (Whole Body Healing). New Harbinger Publications. Mehta, Silva, Mira Mehta and Shyam Mehta. 1990. Yoga: The Iyengar Way. London: Knopf. Ornish, Dean, M.D. 1995. Dr. Dean Ornish's Program for Reversing Heart Disease: The Only System Scientifically Proven to Reverse Heart Disease Without Drugs or Surgery. (See, for example, http://www.webmd.com/diet/ornish-diet-what-it-is and http://www.webmd.com/heart-disease/features/can-you-reverse-heart-disease ... Dean Ornish's research into Heart Disease reversal originates from yoga). Ivy Books. Paramhansa Yogananda. 1946. Autobiography of a Yogi. crystalclarity.com/yogananda/contents.php . Patanjali. 1989. (Feuerstein, G. trans.). The Yoga-Sutra of Patañjali: A New Translation and Commentary. Inner Traditions. Prabhavananda, Swami (Translator), Christopher Isherwood (Translator), Aldous Huxley (Introduction). 2002. Bhagavad-Gita: The Song of God. Signet. Schiffmann, Erich. 1996. Yoga: The Spirit and Practice of Moving into Stillness. Pocket Books. Breathing and Yoga Iyengar, B.K.S. 1985. Light on Pranayama: The Yogic Art of Breathing. (Yehudi Menuhin, Introduction). The Crossroad Publishing Company. Yoga and Parenting yogamomtips. 2009. yoga with your baby 2. www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=bp4lSLYmdeY VancouverSunOnline. 2011. Baby Yoga. youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=gKehDPlXSPw YogaEarth. 2011. SO CUTE! - Mother's Day Yoga. youtube.com/watch?v=po-usxCfFiU Yoga as Medicine McCall, Timothy. 2010. Yoga as Medicine: The Yogic Prescription for Health and Healing. Bantam. Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Films Churchhill, Kate. 2008. Enlighten Up! Nama Productions. Farmer, Angela. (Cummins, C, Prod. & Dir.). 1999. The Feminine Unfolding. (video). Eftalou, Molyvos, Lesvos, Greece: http://angela-victor.com/ Farmer, Angela. 2005. Inner Body Flow. (Audio CD). Eftalou, Molyvos, Lesvos, Greece: http://angela-victor.com/ Farmer, Angela and Victor Van Kooten - (Gentile, Bill and Esther, Prod. & Dir.). 2007. Underground Yoga the movie Trailers. (2 DVDs - undergroundyogathemovie.com). Eftalou, Molyvos, Lesvos, Greece: http://angela-victor.com/ Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Gune, Jagannath G. 1930s?. Yoga Mimansa. Yoga Journal. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. Hinduism Sacred Texts. 2011. Hinduism Sacred Texts. Internet Sacred Texts Archive. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Office Hours Select Photos Aqua Yoga Irby, Mary. 2011. Aqua Yoga!. Nashville, TN: White Crow Yoga. Select Programs, Applications, Software Schiffman, Erich. 2010. iMeditate application. Erich Schiffmann Audio and Video Files. Erich Schiffmann Audio and Video Files. Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Play with & practice yoga fluidity, via poses helianth (talk) (S.M.) Roll around on the floor yoga? ... yes :) ... a little bit like watsu contact improv? ... yes (S.M.) Yoga is about engaging your biology and neurophysiology in specific ways for health and an inner soup of freedom. (Scott MacLeod) Yoga is the tranquility of the mind. (Scott MacLeod, and whom else?) Yoga is the tranquility of the bodymind, which is learnable through practices like the relaxation response. (S.M.) Yoga is the tranquility of the bodymind, which is learnable through practices like the relaxation response, and then sometimes bliss bubbles up :) (S.M.) If yoga consciousness is about tranquility, and the relaxation response is learnable, eliciting the relaxation response in body-temperature, warm water, - in your bathtub, for example, - can open new approaches to learning tranquility in your bodymind. Asana can facilitate wondrous bodymind, neurophysiological soups, as well ~ Lotus in your bathtub! (S.M.) Select Recordings Select References Alvarez, Lizette. 2010. How to Get to Yoga Class, Without Moving a Muscle. April 8. New York, NY: The New York Times. Alvarez, Lizette. 2011. Rebel Yoga. January 21. New York, NY: The New York Times. Broad, William, (Sheila Glaser, ed.). 2012. How Yoga Can Wreck Your Body. January 5. New York, NY: The New York Times. Broad, William. 2012. Yoga and Sex Scandals: No Surprise Here. February 27. New York, NY: The New York Times. Cole, Roger. ?. Yoga With a Herniated Disk. Berkeley, CA: Yoga Journal. Cummins, Claudia. 1998. Tired of Climbing? Slide Into Asana. (about Angela Farmer and Victor Van Kooten, a European yoga duo who teach all over the world). May / June. Yoga International. Farmer, Angela. 2005. Angela Harbin Note. angela-victor.com/AngelaHarbinNote05.pdf Farmer, Angela and Victor van Kooten. 2012. The World Inside. www.angela-victor.com/process.html Keane, Megan. 2011. 10 Ways to Get Yourself on the Yoga Mat. December 13. San Francisco, CA: blog.megankeane.com. Khalsa, Shakta Kaur. 2011. Another Weapon in the Fight Against Parkinson's Disease: Yoga Therapy. YogaUOnline.com. King, Matthew. 2011. Jungle Physician Yoga and Healing. Oakland, CA: Jungle-Physician-Yoga-and-Healing Krucoff, Carol. 2003. Insight from Injury: If the practice of hatha yoga was meant to heal, why are so many yogis getting hurt?. Berkeley, CA: Yoga Journal. MacLeod, Scott. 2012. Snow leopard in India: A flavor of Iyengar Yoga and a flavor of Victor & Angela's Yoga, Snowman in headstand, Just did shoulder stand-how nice it is. March 3. Canyon, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2012/03/snow-leopard-in-india-flavor-of-iyengar.html. McCall MD, Timothy. 2011. Count on Yoga: 38 Ways Yoga Keeps You Fit. www.yogajournal.com O'Connor, Anahad. 2011. Really? The Claim: Yoga Can Help Manage Pain. October 17. New York, NY: well.blogs.nytimes.com. O'Connor, Anahad. 2011. Yoga and Stretching Equally Effective for Back Pain. October 24. New York, NY: well.blogs.nytimes.com. Pace, Annie Grover. 2011. Ashtanga Yoga in the Tradition of Sri K. Pattabhi Jois. Karnataka State, South India: www.ashtanga.com. Pisa, Nick. 2011. Yoga is the work of the devil, says Vatican's chief exorcist (and he doesn't like Harry Potter much either). November 25. London, UK: dailymail.co.uk. Russell, W. Ritchie. 1972. Yoga and vertebral arteries. March 11. The British Medical Journal. Vitello, Paul. 2010. Hindu Group Stirs a Debate Over Yoga’s Soul. November 27. New York, NY: The New York Times. Whitwell, Mark. 2005. Mark Whitwell - Yoga Of Heart. (The DVD Companion To The Book). Forces of Nature. Yoga poses for sciatica. 2012. Yoga poses for sciatica. WikiHealth. Zimmerman, Rachel. 2010. Harvard, Brigham Study: Yoga Eases Veterans PTSD Symptoms. December 8. Common Health: Reform and Reality. Aqua Yoga Back challenges and Yoga Knee challenges and Yoga Neck challenges and Yoga Gudmestad, Julie. 2012. Save Your Neck. Berkeley, CA: Yoga Journal. Science and Yoga Gothe N, Pontifex MB, Hillman C, McAuley E.. 2012. The Acute Effects of Yoga on Executive Function. Jul 9. J Phys Act Health. Yoga Competitions The Onion. 2003. Monk Gloats Over Yoga Championship: I am the Serenest. Madison, WI: The Onion. Swami Shankarananda. 2003. Yoga Expo - Competitions. India. Yoga Humor The Onion. 2003. Monk Gloats Over Yoga Championship: I am the Serenest. Madison, WI: The Onion. Yoga and Mood ScienceDaily. 2010. New Study Finds New Connection Between Yoga and Mood. August 23. Science Daily. Streeter et al. 2010. Effects of Yoga Versus Walking on Mood, Anxiety, and Brain GABA Levels: A Randomized Controlled MRS Study. (100819060353058 DOI: 10.1089/acm.2010.0007). The Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine. Select RSS Feeds Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Grenville, Sheila (Ananda2007 Tangerine in SL). 2008. Yoga - Second Life - Balance between body and mind, physical health and spiritual. Second Life. Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Video and Audio Budig, Kathryn. 2010. Kathryn Budig's Yoga Videos on Youtube. Santa Monica, CA: youtube.com. Dunn, Mary. 1996. Mary Dunn - Paryankasana - State College. State College, PA: youtube.com Dunn, Mary. 2010. Mary Dunn's Yoga Videos on Youtube. youtube.com Farmer, Angela. 2010. Angela Farmer: Unzip Your Spine and Step Into Your Back Body. San Francisco, CA: Yoga Journal Conference. Farmer, Angela and Victor van Kooten. 2010. Angela Farmer and Victor van Kooten Partner Nadi Sodhana Balance Technique. San Francisco, CA: Yoga Journal Conference. Farmer, Angela and Victor van Kooten. 2010. Angela and Victor's Yoga Videos on Youtube. youtube.com Farmer, Angela and Victor van Kooten. 2010. Angela Farmer and Victor van Kooten: Partner Shoulder Opening Assist, Part 1 of 2. San Francisco, CA: Yoga Journal Conference. Farmer, Angela and Victor van Kooten. 2007. A Talk about Jarvis Jay Masters with Angela and Victor. ihanuman.com HamsaYogi. 2011. Kriya Yoga Lesson 1 of 3: Kriya Yoga Physics Nowhere NowHere. YouTube.com Holleman, Dona. 2009. Dona Holleman - dona holleman equiyoga.mov . Soiano del Lago: Italy: Youtube. Holleman, Dona. 2009. Dona Holleman - What is EquiYoga. Soiano del Lago: Italy: Youtube. Holleman, Dona. 2009. Dona Holleman on Learning.mov. Soiano del Lago: Italy: Youtube. Iyengar, B.K.S. 2010. B.K.S Iyengar Yoga Videos on Youtube. youtube.com. Iyengar, B.K.S. 2005. Genius In Action: BKS Iyengar. Boston, MA: Yogacharya Sri BKS Iyengar's Light On Life tour. van Kooten, Victor and Angela Farmer. 2010. Victor and Angela's Yoga Videos on Youtube. youtube.com van Kooten, Victor. 2007. Victor Van Kooten and the Breathing Body. ihanuman.com Miller, Jill. 2012. FREE Yoga Tune Up® QUICKFIX VIDEOS - Strengthen, Tone, and Relieve Pain. yogatuneup.com Nardini, Sadie. 2010. Sadie Nardini's Free Yoga on Youtube. New York, NY: youtube.com Pancake, Amy. 2010. Advanced Yoga Poses and Positions: Free Online Yoga Instruction: Bridge Pose. youtube.com Streaming Yoga Videos. 2012. Streaming Yoga Videos. (Practice anywhere, anytime with your favorite yoga videos, now available online. Choose from hundreds of award-winning titles featuring Rodney Yee, Shiva Rea, Seane Corn, Kathryn Budig and other renowned yoga instructors. Our online yoga videos include practices for weight loss, core strength, cross-training, back care, insomnia, arthritis, flexibility, relaxation and much more). Gaiam Tv. Yee, Rodney. 1998. A.M. Yoga for Beginners. Living Yoga (video). Boulder, CO: Gaiam. YogaStudiya. 2008. IYENGAR-90.mov - Happy Birthday, Guruji. Moscow, RU: Yoga Studio on the Old Arbat. Yoga Journal. 2010. Yoga Journal - Free Yoga Videos. Berkeley, CA: yogajournal.com. Yogi Swami Yogananda. 2012. 101 Jahre alt - Yogi Swami Yogananda präsentiert seine Beweglichkeit. spirit4uTV Zenchenko, Anatoliy. 2008. Anatoliy Zenchenko - Ishvara Yoga. Kiev, Ukraine: yoga.kiev.ua Zimmerman, Rachel. 2010. Harvard, Brigham Study: Yoga Eases Veterans PTSD Symptoms. December 8. Common Health: Reform and Reality. Advertising Yoga Ravindranathan, Roopesh. 2010. Yoganomics promotional video. (An example of a Yoga promotional video). Kerala, India: Yoganomics. Anatomical Yoga Poses Anatomical Yoga Poses. 2011. Anatomical Yoga Poses. Berkeley, CA: Yoga Journal. Aqua Yoga Birthlight Aqua Yoga. 2008. Birthlight Aqua Yoga - Relaxing in Water. Birthlight Aqua Yoga Ashtanga Yoga Togni, Mark. 2009. 4th Series Ashtanga with Mark Togni. YouTube.com. Back challenges and Yoga Barr MD, Karen P. 2010. Yoga for Back Problems. (Click through to Dr. Andrew Cole "Treatment for Back Pain Flare-Ups Video" here). www.spine-health.com/wellness/yoga-pilates-tai-chi/yoga-back-problems Beginning Yoga lrockwood. 2011. Yoga Classes & Instruction: Beginner Yoga Video. Youtube.com. Cancer and Yoga Breast Cancer Yoga. 2012. Breast Cancer Yoga. youtube.com/user/BreastCancerYoga/videos Knee challenges and Yoga Kundalini Yoga and Research Khalsa SB. 2011. Faculty Profile - Sat Bir Singh Khalsa, PhD. Cambridge, MA: Harvard Medical School, Division of Sleep Medicine, Department of Medicine, Brigham and Women's Hospital. Khalsa SB, Shorter SM, Cope S, Wyshak G, Sklar E. Yoga Ameliorates Performance Anxiety and Mood Disturbance in Young Professional Musicians. Appl Psychophysiol Biofeedback. 2009 Aug 6. ahead of print 19657730 Khalsa SB, Khalsa GS, Khalsa HK, Khalsa MK. Evaluation of a residential Kundalini yoga lifestyle pilot program for addiction in India. J Ethn Subst Abuse. 2008;7(1):67-79. 19842301 St Hilaire MA, Klerman EB, Khalsa SB, Wright KP Jr, Czeisler CA, Kronauer RE. Addition of a non-photic component to a light-based mathematical model of the human circadian pacemaker. J Theor Biol. 2007 Aug 21;247(4):583-99. Epub 2007 Apr 4. 17531270 Khalsa SB, Cope S. Effects of a yoga lifestyle intervention on performance-related characteristics of musicians: a preliminary study. Med Sci Monit. 2006 Aug;12(8):CR325-31. Epub 2006 Jul 12. 16865063 Zeitzer JM, Khalsa SB, Boivin DB, Duffy JF, Shanahan TL, Kronauer RE, Czeisler CA. Temporal dynamics of late-night photic stimulation of the human circadian timing system. Am J Physiol Regul Integr Comp Physiol. 2005 Sep;289(3):R839-44. Epub 2005 May 12. 15890792 Khalsa SB. Treatment of chronic insomnia with yoga: a preliminary study with sleep-wake diaries. Appl Psychophysiol Biofeedback. 2004 Dec;29(4):269-78. 15707256 Neck challenges and Yoga Ekhart, Esther. 2012. YOGA FOR NECK PAIN. Lelystad, the Netherlands: Ekhart Yoga. Reviews Khalsa SB. Yoga as a therapeutic intervention: a bibliometric analysis of published research studies. Indian J Physiol Pharmacol. 2004 Jul;48(3):269-85. Review. 15648399 Laughter Yoga madankataria. 2006. Laughter Yoga on Discovery Channel. Discovery Channel. Partner Yoga Krishnamachary. 1938. Krishnamachary doing AcroYoga in 1938. India. Pranayama Swami Ramdev. 2010. Kapalbhati Pranayam by Swami Ramdev Part 2. (Swami Ramdev explains demonstrates Kapalbhati Pranayam and its healthy advantages). Restorative Yoga Benagh, Barbara. (Michael Wohl, Dir.). 2006. Yoga for Stress Relief (With The Dalai Lama). bodywisdom media, inc. Donohue, Deborah. 2008. Restorative Yoga Practice. (DVD). Real Bodywork. Restorative Yoga Videos. 2012. Restorative Yoga Videos on Youtube. youtube.com. Therapeutic Yoga Therapeutic Focus in Yoga. 2011. Therapeutic Focus in Yoga. Berkeley, CA: Yoga Journal. Yoga and Dance Askew, Phillip, Lydia Walker, and Jonah Rank (Music). 2008. Phillip Askew & Lydia Walker - Variations On Surya Namaskara. (Phillip Askew, yoga instructor, and Lydia Walker, formerly of the School of American Ballet, present their "Variations On Surya Namaskara" as part of Columbia Ballet Collaborative's Fall Show at New York City Center Studio on November 22, 2008. With the improvisational accompaniment of pianist Jonah Rank). Youtube.com. Yoga Poses Ekhart Yoga. 2012. Ekhart Yoga Free Videos. Lelystad, the Netherlands: Ekhart Yoga. Sri Tirumalai Krishnamacharya. 2010. Sri Tirumalai Krishnamacharya Amazing Yoga 3. YouTube. Yoga Poses. 2011. Yoga Poses. Berkeley, CA: Yoga Journal. 'Yoga Sutras - Patanjali ' Krishnamacharya, Tirumalai. 1938. Krishnamacharya in 1938 with Yoga Sutras, Part 1of 6. India. Select Video Conferences Select Websites 3HO Foundation. 2010. 3HO Foundation - Kundalini Yoga and Meditation as taught by Yogi Bhajan. Española, NM: 3HO Foundation. Anne, Kyle. 2012. Restorative Yoga. restorativeyogaposes.com Ashtanga Yoga. 2010. Ashtanga Yoga. ashtangayoga.info Ashtanga Yoga Canada Information Inspired By Practice. 2010. Free Ashtanga Yoga Canada Information. Ashtanga Yoga Canada. Ashtanga Yoga in German. 2010. Ashtanga Yoga - Deutsch. (in German) de.ashtangayoga.info Benson MD, Herbert. 1972. Steps to elicit the relaxation response. Brookline, MA: www.relaxationresponse.org/steps/ Castellani, Brian. 2010. Yoganomics: The Blueprint of Yoga. (Yoganomics is a blueprint methodology for all yoga business development, all the pages on this site have created by a yogis, written by yogis, and for yoga professionals. Yoganomics Mission is to create intuitive community resource specifically for yoga, that encourages a constructive exchange of business ideas between all types of yoga business mainly by providing a constant flow of information that pinpoints the various types of yoga markets). San Francisco, CA: yoganomics.net McCall MD, Timothy. 2012. http://www.drmccall.com/ (McCall is the Medical Editor of Yoga Journal and the author of two books, Yoga as Medicine: The Yogic Prescription for Health and Healing and Examining Your Doctor: A Patient’s Guide to Avoiding Harmful Medical Care). Yoga Journal Pose Finder. 2010. Yoga Journal Pose Finder. Berkeley, CA: Yoga Journal. Select Wikis World University and School Links Ahimsa - Nonharming - Nonviolence - To avoid violence: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ahimsa_-_Nonharming_-_Nonviolence_-_To_avoid_violence Ayurveda: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ayurveda Beings Enjoying Life: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Beings_Enjoying_Life Contact Improvisation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Contact_Improvisation Dance: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Dance Enjoyment: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Enjoyment Meditation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Meditation Relaxation Response: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Relaxation_Response Watsu - water shiatsu: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Watsu_-_water_shiatsu Yoga: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Yoga Yogic Breathing: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Yogic_Breathing WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, MIT OCW-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequency Broadcast to TV Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (probably in United Nations' languages only - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com/edu/ Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/index.php?page=what_is_alice/what_is_alice Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://crlt.indiana.edu/research/qa.html (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). ScienceSim. 2012. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. Unity3D. 2012. unity3d.com/ Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://l.anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wetpaint.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School incorporated as a nonprofit in April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt charity, as of 2011. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you! Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequency Broadcast to TV Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (probably in United Nations' languages only - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com/edu/ Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/index.php?page=what_is_alice/what_is_alice Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://crlt.indiana.edu/research/qa.html (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). ScienceSim. 2012. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. Unity3D. 2012. unity3d.com/ Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://l.anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wetpaint.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ World University and School Licensing World University and School incorporated as a nonprofit in April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt charity, as of 2011. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!